


Just One More

by quickfanfic



Category: The Last Leg
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickfanfic/pseuds/quickfanfic
Summary: Josh reflects on his "bromance" with Alex





	Just One More

One more, just one more. It’s ok because nothing will happen; their six year running gag of a too-close friendship, a bromance that knows no bounds is just that. Fiction for a captive, amused audience.

So he will do it, just one more.

If he had any sense he would take a step back, say no, maybe next time but the truth is that he treasures, craves these little moments: a kiss on the cheek, a comical shared bed or bath are all he knows he will ever get. An alcoholic with a shot in his hand.

Just one more.


End file.
